


Let's Die Somewhere Pretty

by kpotats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Jeno visited Jaemin at the end, I know Jaemins likes coffee but it just for this story, Jaeno/Nomin boyfriend, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Na Jaemin is Whipped, killer! Jaemin, pyscho Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: “Hey baby, do you ever imagine how the knife will look at Mia’s throat?” Jeno was washing the dishes when he saw Jaemin was beside him.“Of course I have” muttered Jaemin.“and then you see the blood spilling out from her throat. Don’t you want to see it in front of your eyes?” Jeno keep the sweet talking to Jaemin’s head.“Don’t you like when you damaged her beautiful face with your knives skill. How you slide the knife into her skins and cut all his beautiful fingers. Don’t you want that?” Jeno whispered to Jaemin’s ear. Jaemin nodded his head.“Then, why don’t you?” pouted Jeno. His hands were still busy washing the plates.“ I – I” Jaemin shuttered. “What stopping you?” Jeno continues to put words in Jaemin's head.“Nothing” whispered Jaemin back.“Don’t you have a knife?” asked Jeno. Jaemin looked at the knives that his mother arranged besides the sink. “I have”“So, why you can’t kill her?” asked Jeno again. Jaemin looked into Jeno’s eyes.“I can kill her. Nobody stopping me” determined Jaemin. Jeno grinned. He’s happy because Jaemin, not for the first time had fell into his words.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9





	Let's Die Somewhere Pretty

**Jaemin sat on his** bed after finishing packed out his belongings. After getting all of his belongings, he decided to decorate his new room immediately. He didn’t like to see all of the boxes in his room. It made him claustrophobia. Jaemin had been moving to a new home 100km away from his childhood home. He grown up there but because of something happen at his town, his parents decided to move away not only Jaemin but the whole family.

He took one last look of his works. He feels proud of himself because he never feels this productive besides killing people. Maybe he needs to find new hobbies to distract him from murder people. He clicked the power button of his phone to see the time. 3:24pm. He didn’t eat his lunch yet because he was too busy rearrange his room but he knew that his parents bought some take-away food, the kitchen cannot be used at the moment.

 _I eat it later, I need a nap._ Muttered Jaemin. Yeah, he felt so fucking tried, after 2 and a half hour drive, they finally arrived at their new house (not that Jaemin driving but you still feel tired sitting in the car for a long time). And after arrived, they immediately need to get their boxes from the rent lorry to the house. Jaemin woke up early so they can arrive at their new places early.

He opened his message app and clicked his conversation with Jeno. He still didn’t reply the last text that Jeno sent to him one hour ago.

Jeno (2.18pm): text me after you settle down  
Jaemin (3.29pm): need to take a nap first babe, ttyl, muahh

After making sure that the text had been sent, Jaemin put away his phone and off to the darkness.

Jaemin woke up by his mother voice. His mother had woken him up for dinner.

“Jaemin Honey, you must starve right now. You didn’t eat your lunch and I bought us dinner. Come down, okay hun?” His mother petted his hair and with a smiled, she went down to leave Jaemin alone. Jaemin still need to recover from his sleepiness. After a minute, he searched for his phone because he forgot where he put it. When he found it, he opened his phone to look at the time. 8.42pm. Wow, he really taking a good rest. Jaemin thought. He saw a notification from his message apps. A message from Jeno.

Jeno (3.42pm): Okay baby, have a good rest, ttyl also  
He smiled. Any message from Jeno will made him smile. Even a simple one like that. He got up from his bed and walked out down the stair. Then, his legs guide him to the kitchen where his parents were sitting at the dining table.

“Hey Kiddo, come here eat” gestured his father and pulled a chair beside him for Jaemin to sit down.

“Hey Kiddo, wanna go explore the town tomorrow?” asked his father. Jaemin was eating both of his lunch and dinner. He sure so hungry right now.

“Sure. Why not?” Jaemin bite his burger. His mother had pre heat back his lunch food. They talked for a while and after finishing his food and put away the trash, he excused himself to his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom, he took out his phone and called Jeno. He knew Jeno would be up at this time. After a few rings, Jeno picked up the phone.

“Hey baby” greeted Jeno from the other side.

“Hey babe” Jaemin greeted back.

“How’s your house?”

“Its good, its way bigger than the last house. I got more space in my room” explained Jaemin. Jaemin now was laying on his hed.

“Yeah? How was your rest?” Jaemin heard a shuffled from Jeno. Maybe Jeno was strolling on the street. Jeno like to do that on the night.

“ Yepp and my rest was good. Still recover from it. you should come here one day to see my room. I’m very proud of my work. I thing I need to start doing house chores more often than killing people” grinned Jaemin. He wishes that Jeno can see his smile. He like when Jeno praise him.

“Really?” Jeno asked.

“Yeah, totally” the line when silent from a while.  
“Where you going?” Jaemin asked while playing his finger with his blanket.

“Nahh, just walking around the town. I’m nearing your old house” answered Jeno.

“Don’t miss me too much” mumbled Jaemin. His tears had start to form but he avoided that. He didn’t want to cry.

“Nahh, I’m always missing you. When you with me or not” said Jeno calmly.

“My father wants to take me around the town tomorrow” Jaemin spoked to change the mood.

“That’s good. You need to know your new place” agreed Jeno.

They talked for a while until Jaemin made sure that Jeno was on his bed. Its hard for him now to look out after Jeno. He sometimes used to go to Jeno’s house to really made sure that Jeno was not on the street. He really needs to be sure Jeno’s safety. But now, leaving 100km away from Jeno, he only got to do it on phone.

“When the internet has been installed in my house. We gonna video call every day. right?” pleaded Jaemin.

‘If that what you want honey. Then of course” replied Jeno.

“Night baby” Jaemin heard yawned from Jeno.

“Night princess” Jaemin end their called when he heard the snored sound coming from Jeno. He needs to make sure that Jeno gets his sleep. Because Jaemin know how much Jeno had been suffering insomnia for the past years. Jaemin is the only cured.

But that night, Jaemin couldn’t sleep. Well, because he took a long napped. He played with his phone for a while. He opened his social media using his data, then he watched some youtube’s video. Random video that appeared at his recommendation page. Then around 4am, he closed his eyes to sleep.

Next morning, his father drove him around the town but Jaemin got the opportunity to drive on the way back home. He’s lucky to already have his driver license, no need to take at this new town. His father also showed him his new school. 10 minutes’ drive from his current house but 20 minutes by walk. Yeah, Jaemin rather walk to school than drive because he like to enjoy the morning before going to hell we called school.

**Jaemin was in his** new school main hallway. It’s an old building. Nothing to be impressed. Jaemin still need to find the office so he brought his legs without knowing the way. Because it’s a small building, he easily found the office. Once inside, he saw a staff at the front counter so he went to her and explained himself.

“Ahh, you the Jaemin” the staff given him a bitch looked. Jaemin just ignore her. But he still feels scared if the rumor from his old school had spread to his new school. He can’t let it happen. Well maybe, he can kill the staff first. He tried to remained calm.

The staff explained about the school to Jaemin. She also explained to him how to get to his class. But first, Jaemin need to get his textbooks from the textbooks room. So, after the staff explained to him the way to the textbooks, he took the file that the staff gave him and off to the textbooks room. Once arrived, he was met with a boy around his age.

“Hi. I’m Haechan. You must be Jaemin. I’m here to help you get your textbooks because I’m what you can called the guardians of the textbooks” smiled Haechan.

“Erm yeah okay” That’s the only Jaemin could replied. 

“What course do you take?” asked Haechan.

“Art” Haechan immediately went to the room to get the books. Jaemin used the opportunity to look around. Nothing much to see.

After a minute, Haechan comeback with 3 art books and put in together with a stack of books that Haechan had already put on the table. “Okay this is all your books” Haechan said.

Jaemin picked up his books from the table. “Hey Jaemin, which class are you?”

Jaemin tried to remember back his class name. Because surprise surprise, he forgot. 

“5D” stated Jaemin for a while. “Ahh, you same grade as me. But I’m from 5A but I can still walks you to your class” Haechan helped Jaemin with his textbooks. Jaemin just nodded. He’s not good talking with new people so body language is enough for now. After Haechan locked the textbooks room, Haechan lead the way where his assumed to his class.

Haechan tried to make conversation but Jaemin either will just nodded or answered with one word. Haechan explained to him that each grade has their own floor. The school building only have 3 floor. But grade 5 was at a different block. Haechan explained that the senior need to get their owned blocked because of the big exam. 

(Okay, let me explain to you how my educational system works. Jaemin is a highschool student. Highschool have 5 grade, Grade 5 is the senior and Grade 1 is the fetus. And, every students assigned with their own class so they don’t need to change class every period. The teacher need to come to the class. Bear with my educational system from now)

“Okay here’s your class” they stopped in front of the class. It had ‘5D’ sign on top of the door. Haechan knocked the classroom door. After hearing yes from the teacher, Haechan politely said “Mrs. Chelsea, I come to send the new student”

“Okay, Thank you boy. You can dismiss” Haechan smiled back to Jaemin and after Jaemin said thank you (he’s a boy with manners), Haechan walks towards his class. Jaemin walked inside his class.

“just go sit at any available seat” demand Mrs.Chelsea in a rude way. _tch, I’m so gonna get her in my list._ Jaemin made a metal list on his mind.

He found a seat at the front row at the middle. _asshole like to pick on the new kids._ Muttered Jaemin to himself. Then he walked to the only available seat. Mrs. Chelsea continued her teaching. 

**First half of his** classes was okay for him. Nothing strange happen. He doesn’t know where to go during his recess time so he just decided to eat his own food that he brought from his home in the class. But, a girl approached him.

“Hey Jaemin. I’m Mia. Wanna have recess with me and my friends?” Mia had a green long hair. Jaemin surprised that the school even allowed the students to dye their hair to the ridiculous colour but whatever.

“Yeah sure, I don’t mind” So Jaemin followed Mia to the cafeteria. Outside of the classroom, they met 2 of Mia’s friends. Jaydon and Kaylin. Then, they walked together to the cafeteria while having a small talked where Jaemin had to repeatedly answered the same damn things. _I hate being new students. Wtf did they never have a new people in here or what? Give me some space wtf._ Jaemin only can mutter it to himself. Don’t be rude, you know.

So Jaemin having his recess with them and continue his 2nd half of the school before going to home. Once arrived home, he immediately took his phone out and message Jeno.

Jaemin (2.17pm): I miss you T.T  
Jaemin (2.17pm): the new school sucks  
Jaemin (2.17pm): they won’t leave me alone T.T  
Jaemin(2.17pm): I need you as my bodyguard here 

“Jaemin honey, I already prepared the lunch. I need to go back to work now” His mother come out from her bedroom. His mother always come home to prepare lunch for Jaemin. She worried that Jaemin didn’t eat the balanced meal. Jaemin just feel grateful.

“Thank you, mom,” he kissed his mom’s cheek before his mother went back to worked. After closing the door, he walked to the kitchen to get his lunch when his phone’s beep indicates there’s new notification. When he saw it was from Jeno, he immediately opened it.

Jeno (2.23pm): You just want me to be there as a bodyguard?  
Jeno (2.23pm): If you say as a boyfriend, maybe I can consider to go

Jaemin grinned. His boyfriend really knows how to make his days.

Jaemin (2.24pm): Aww you too cute  
Jaemin (2.24pm): But yeah, be a new kid suck  
Jaemin(2.24pm): I wanna be with you 

Jeno(2.24pm): Baby, don’t make this thing hard  
Jeno(2.25pm): You know people don’t like you here except for me of course  
Jeno(2.25pm): wait me till I be rich. I’m gonna get your ass and we leave this country

Jaemin(2.26pm): aww my prince charming is so sweet

And they kept messaging until the nights come and off to sleep

**It’s the 2nd day** of Jaemin in his new school. After having his breakfast and said goodbye to his parents, he walked out of his house.

He put his earphones in and played songs. It’s a playlist that both his and Jeno likes. As he walked along the street, he didn’t realize that the sky had turn darks until the rain dropped.

“Oh Shit, I didn’t bring my umbrella” Jaemin put away his earphone in his bag and covered himself from the ran. He speeds his steps until he heard a horn beside him. When he turned his head, he saw Mia in the car.

“Get in Jaemin” Mia shouted because the rain was getting heavier. Jaemin had no choice so he ran into the passenger site and hop on.

“I think I can give you a ride for school” announced Mia after Jaemin safely buckled up in his car (Mia asked him to put on the seat belt) 

“No need” Jaemin returned. “I don’t ask for your permission. So, its settles” insisted Mia. Jaemin just rolled his eyes. It’s not like he didn’t have his own car. He just like to walk to school. Maybe he explains to Mia later. Mia try to start the conversation but like usually, Jaemin won’t talk much,

“You really quiet you know. I don’t expect people like you shy with people” stated Mia.

When Jaemin went to school by walks, he feels the school was not very far from his home but he didn’t know that when you go to school by car, it takes more longer. Or, Mia just took the long route just to talk to him.

When Mia didn’t receive the responded, she continued “You know, you handsome and cute so I thought you be the cliché jock in the school you know. But turns out you a very shy person”

  
_Ohhh honey, You don’t know me_

**The school day just** end like that with Jaemin still go to recess with Mia’s friends. Mia still insisted to drive Jaemin back home even Jaemin said that he don’t need a ride, he like to walk but Mia don’t want to hear his excused. So Jaemin just dragged his legs to Mia’s car. When Mia asked him about his house, Jaemin just show her a random house but near his house, he doesn’t want Mia to know about his place. After Mia dropped him, he muttered thank you again and wait until Mia’s car was far away. _Hope Mia was not in this neighborhood._ Jaemin prayed.

He walked his way to home. Once arrived, he went to the kitchen and saw a sticky note on the fridge “Eat your lunch. Love, mama”. His mother must be in a rush. While he eats his lunch, he called Jeno. Jeno answered after the first rings.

“Aww,,,, miss me much” grinned Jaemin.

“Your still don’t have wifi?” asked Jeno

“I don’t know. Let me check. Hold on” Jaemin walked to his living room to check the internet moderm. When he saw it, he opened the wifi on his phone and walla, he got wifi.

‘Yeay! I got wifi!” Jaemin put his phone back to his ear and notified Jeno,  
(okay, yes Jaemin has his own data but he doesn’t want to use his data for video call. Iykyk)  
“Well then, let’s video call” Jeno end the called but Jaemin didn’t have to wait very long because he received a video call from Jeno not to long after that.

“Hey hun” Jeno said in his husky voice.

“Hey baby, what chu doing” Jaemin continued eat his food.

“Did you just have your lunch” Jeno answered with a question. Its 3 in the evening. It’s way too late for someone to have lunch. But hey, who cares?

“Yes Hun. I am” Jaemin showed off his meals to Jeno.

They talked for a while. Jaemin told him about Mia and his friends. Jeno told him about how the people in town. And they need to end call because Jeno need to go to work.

**Jaemin was walking** down the street to the school. He first made sure that the sky is clear so he didn’t have problem like yesterday. He put his earphone on. Then, he saw Mia’s was waiting outside of her cars few blocks away from his house.

“Jaemin oh gosshhhhhh you embarrassing me . How could you lie to me about your house” yelled Mia. Jaemin forgot that he shows the wrong house to Mia yesterday.

“I knocked the door and cheerly asked for you and they said that they have been living there for 43 years but they never heard of Jaemin” Mia continued. Jaemin just let her be.

“I told you about my neighborhood not my house, So you embarrassing yourself” which is true, Jaemin asked Mia to drop him because “We have arrived at my street” not “ Okay, this is my house” .

“But you still lie to me. How could you?” snapped Mia.

“I didn’t lie to you. Oh look its morning so I need to go to school. Bye” Jaemin walked past Mia.

“Hey Jaemin I’m sorry I’m sorry. Hey I still want to give you a ride” Mia turned to her cheerful self.  
Jaemin ignored it first but Mia pleaded has no end so he need to follow her. Besides, she made the neighbors look at them which embarrassing him. 

“Hehe I paid you back. You embarrassing me so I embarrass you back” Mia chuckled once in the car. Jaemin just keep silent as usual.

Today, Jaemin didn’t go recess with Mia. Before class start, Haechan approached him and asked to join him during recess. And Jaemin agreed. Then, Haechan introduced him to his friends, Renjun, Jinyoung, Hyunjin and other more. For once, Jaemin happy to have friends to hang out during recess. He which Jaydon joining him also because Jaydon was a great guy.

Once school end, Jaemin had no other way out than to ride with Mia. This time, Mia made sure that she dropped Jaemin off to his real house. Once she saw that Jaemin used his house keys to open his door, she satisfied.

“Okay Mia thank you for the ride” Jaemin almost closed the door when Mia’s spooked.

“Wait, don’t you want to invite me inside” asked Mia.

“Erm no” Jaemin simple answered.

“But I’m your guest. I give you a ride home”

Oh my god what does this girl want 

“I don’t ask you for a ride, you’re the one who forced me to ride with you” Jaemin retorted back.

“But you still need to treat your guest well” reasoned Mia.

“Oh Honey, don’t expect a good treat from me back” Jaemin change his tone. It was lower than his usual voice. And with that, Jaemin smacked the door to Mia’s face. 

Once inside, he immediately called Jeno as usual and talked to him about his days. He talked to him while eating his lunch that his mother had made.

**It was Saturday.** Jaemin and his parents are all in the house. Jaemin was watching the cartoon with his father (Yeah, both of them still young. No age matter for cartoon) while his mother prepared the lunch. Then, they heard a knocked on the door. 

“I go get it” Jaemin said to his father and get up to the door. When he opened the door, there was Mia standing in front of her.

“Hey Jaemin may I come in?” asked Mia.

“Jaemin son, who is that?” Jaemin’s father asked from the living room.

“No one” answered Jaemin back.

“How dare you said I’m a no one. I’m your friends” Mia retorted back.

Jaemin’s father was now standing beside Jaemin and looked at Mia.

“Jaemin honey, what don’t we invite her to come in?” asked his father.

“No need dad. Whatever she wants to say she can say it outside” after his father nodded, Jaemin go outside and closed the door.

“What do you wanna talk?” asked Jaemin, impatient to get inside his house back.

“Wow, your parents really listened to you. Are they your slave or something?” joked Mia.

“give me your reasons why you come here or I leave” snapped Jaemin.

“Hey relax. I come here in peace. Kaylin was having a party tonight at her house ---” 

“No, I wont go” interrupted Jaemin’s fast. Jaemin never like party. He used to go once with Jeno at his old town. And he really don’t want to go back again. He doesn’t like a noisy place full with sweaty people. They don’t even have a real food. It’s just full of alcohol and trash music. For him, all the parties are same.

“Ahhhh, Noooooo you will gooooooo. I picked you up tonight” Mia cheerfully said.

Jaemin rolled his eyes and leave Mia on his doorstep. He went to his house and smacked the door.

“Honey, are you okay” Jaemin’s father asked worried.

“Never invite that girl in this house. Okay father?” begged Jaemin. 

“Yes Yes of course kiddo. Of course. Now, let’s go to your mother. She almost done the lunch” His father waited for Jaemin’s to walk first.

Lets just said that, Jaemin’s parents know about Jaemin desire to kill. So if Jaemin said that he didn’t want to befriend someone or don’t want their parents invite some person, they really need to obligate so they don’t want the tragedy at their old town happen again. 

While they were eating, his mother asked them what happened just now and his father told her about it. Even though his mother had never seen Mia, she tried to remember all the details that his husband had described. Jaemin also told them that his named is Mia. Their parents took note of that.

“Dad, I think I will use the car for now” stated Jaemin.

“Sure kiddo” 

They continued to eat their lunch when his mother suddenly spooked “You sure you don’t want a therapy?”

“Mom, please. We talked about this before” groaned Jaemin.

“I know I’m just, its sucked when you can help your own son” there are tears in his mother’s eyes.

“Mom please” Jaemin get up and hugged his mother.

“It will be alright honey” His father holds his mother hands.

“Mom, Dad, I promised. If things get out of control then we going to therapy” promised Jaemin.

“No, we don’t need to force you to do things that you wont like” cried his mother

“No mom, I willing to do it. I don’t want you guys to get hurt” replied Jaemin.

His parents agree with what Jaemin asked for.

After lunch, he video call with Jeno and told him what happened.

“That girl really thing people will always listen to her” exclaimed Jeno.

“Yeah, she thinks she can force people? That bitch really need chill herself” declared Jaemin.

“You know, I hate those time of girls where they knew it all. Where they can easily force people to do what they want like bitch, don’t control people” snorted Jeno.

“Babe, you need to chill out. Those girls existed on wattpad only. In real life, they all gonna die after all. Plus, you need to stop reading those wattpad. There are more trash stories now” smiled Jaemin tried to calm Jeno. 

“Yeah, I just reread the same stories on wattpad. Hey! Don’t change the topic. I still wanna killed that girl” Jeno walked to sit at his window.

“Yeah yeah, you know I will kill her first” smirked Jaemin.

**The time showed** 8.22pm. Jaemin already had his dinner with his parents. He was now chilling in his room while texting with Jeno (of course).

Then, he heard the knocked on the door. At first, he ignored it because his parents were at the living room so they can get the door but then Jaemin feel something weird. So, he went out from his room. At turns out he was right, his parents were having arguments with none other than Mia. He forgot about Mia invited him to the party.

“I come here to see Jaemin. I want him to go to my friend’s party”

“You Mia right? Please, I begging you just walked off our house Jaemin don’t like party”

“But, I already told him about the party. You guys won’t stop me to get Jaemin. JAEMIN I’M HERE”

“Girl, I need you to get the fuck off from my house” demanded his father. Both of his parents are getting more angrier.

“No without Jaemin. Hey Jaemin, let’s go. We late” Mia cheered once she saw Jaemin behind his parents.

“Mia, which part of my parents said that you dont understand?” asked Jaemin. He needs to calm himself.

“But, we need to go to the party. Everyone is waiting for you” pleaded Mia while holding Jaemin’s wrist.

“As I mentioned before, I won’t go. So please excused, I have family time now” Jaemin pulled Mia’s hands away from him and slammed the door.

“Jaemin honey, please calm down please” pleaded his mother while cupping Jaemin’s face. She was worried for his son.

“I’m okay mom I’m okay” Jaemin took a deep breath repeatedly, tried to get his mood to normal.

“I be in my room. Okay?” Jaemin walked ups stairs to his room. Then he immediately called Jeno.

“Hey babe, I’m still at work” spooked Jeno. Jaemin just remained silent. He still didn’t have any energy to talk. But he needs to listen to Jeno’s voice.

“Hey babe?” worried Jeno when Jaemin didn’t even spoked but he knew better. He knew Jaemin better than anyone else.

“Babe, I still need to work, okay?” Jeno put his airpod on so he still can continued his work while talking to Jaemin out his phone in his pants pocket. He knew his boss will be mad at him wearing airpod while working but Jaemin need him now. Jeno worked at the doughnut shop. Yes, that’s the only place where Jeno had been worked for the past 5 years. Jeno enjoy his worked.

Jaemin listened to whatever going on at Jeno’s side. He knew at this hour it was nearing the closing hour, so the shop will be full with people buying doughnut at the last minutes.

“the price is $7 . Cash or debit?”  
“Sorry. We out of the flavour”  
“We nearing our closing time so no new hot doughnut”

Jaemin just listened to whatever Jeno said even not directly at him. He just feel calm when listening to Jeno’s voice.

“Hey baby, you still there” asked Jeno on the line. Jaemin was in the calm state now. Thanks for Jeno of course. He almost fell asleep actually.

“Yes, I’m here” whispered Jaemin.

“I’m cleaning right now” stated Jeno. Jaemin watched the clock on his phone, 9.45pm. Yeah, they closing right now.

“You worked hard today” complimented Jaemin Still sleepy.  
“I worked hard everyday you know?” chuckled Jeno. Jaemin smiled back even none of them can see it, but they can feel it.

“I’m sleepy” murmured Jaemin.

“Sleep baby” Jeno still mopping the floor.

Jeno didn’t end the call even Jaemin was already in his dreamland.

**“Jaemin, I’m sorry about last Saturday”** Mia stated. It’s was free period now. 2nd Their art teacher was outstation but she left them with some works. But, none of them do it except for Jaemin. Because he rather does it now then later. No need to procrastinate. And Mia, using this free time to bother Jaemin.

Jaemin just continued doing his works. “Jaemin please, I feel really guilty right now. I will shut up if you forgive me” Pleaded Mia. She didn’t bother Jaemin’s silence.

“Okay Mia. I forgive but please just don’t assume people will listen to whatever you said. If the person doesn’t want, so let them be. You don’t have the right to control people” Jaemin stopped doing his work at let his heart out. He really needs to said those things to Mia to knock Mia’s brains.

“Okay Jaemin okay. I will not do it again. I’m sorry. Can we still be friends?” Mia pouted cutely but Jaemin will never fall for it. His heart belongs to Jeno only. 

“Yes we can, so please go, I wanna do my works” Jaemin shooed Mia’s away. He’s done having the conversation.

“Aww, aren’t you a good boy? Doing work when the teacher gone” chuckled Mia. Forgot what he had said to Jaemin just now.

“Didn’t I just said that you can’t bother me?” Jaemin raise his voice.

“Hey, aren’t we friend? Friend suppose to annoy each other” grinned Mia not bother with the mood changing from Jaemin.

Jaemin just kept silent and continue his works. Then he heard a chair been pull to his table.

“Okay, let’s do this works together” Mia putting her work on Jaemin’s table. Now, Jaemin didn’t have enough space on his table. The school table was not big enough to put 3 or more books on it. But Jaemin didn’t want to be mad at Mia because she just wants to do their works together.

**Jaemin had** been at his new place for a month right now. Mia had been keeps to her words. She was no longer be the annoying bitch. So, Jaemin didn’t longer need to drive to school because he like to take morning walk. They have unofficial be friend. Jaemin still didn’t bother to go to any parties. Mia still can’t come in his house. Jaemin also sometimes hangout with Haechan and his friends. And most importantly, he still didn’t kill someone.

“Baby I’m proud of you” Jaemin was now facetiming with his boyfriend, Jeno. Jaemin was telling Jeno all things that had happen to him at the new town. When he told Jeno that he never kill people, Jeno smiled to him and said that.

“I’m proud of myself also. Same as my parents” Jaemin smiled back. Who know moving out was a good decision.

“How the people over there?” Jaemin willingly asked. He wants to ask the question long ago but he afraid to hear the answer. But now, he’s ready. (He thought)

“Unfortunately, they still the same. No new people were being killed here so they still think you are the main killer” Jeno sighed. Yes, the people on his old town were afraid on him even though its true that Jaemin killed people on his town, but they never find the evident. It just rumors that spread to one people to other people. 

“How about you kill people. Then, they will stop assuming me who killed them” grinned Jaemin. He played with the hem of his shirt.

“You know I can’t right? People know me here. I’m lucky that they didn’t know I’m your boyfriend if not, I’m also died” explained Jeno. Jeno had many times thought about to kill people to clear his boyfriend name, but he knows he can’t.

“I know I’m sorry. So when will you come here?” Jaemin tried to change the subject.

“My parents had give me green light for this school break to meet you” Only Jeno’s parents who know about their relationship at that town.

“Yes, its like 2 more weeks! I can’t wait to meet youuu!” Jaemin screamed happily. Its been so long since last he saw Jeno. LDR (Long distance relationship) is really sucked.

“Yes baby so wait for me, okay?”

**Jaemin was** sitting on the bench, waiting for Jeno’s train to arrive. He had been waiting for 10 minutes when Jeno texted him that his was on the way to Jaemin’s stopped. He immediately told his parents that he was going to pick up Jeno at the station. Jaemin had informed his parents about Jeno was coming 2 weeks ago after Jeno announced to him. His parents were so happy to hear it.

Then, he saw the train approaching. He get up and search for Jeno when the train door was open. His town was not the last stop so not many people come down from the train. When he spotted Jeno, he rushed to him and quickly hugged him. Jeno shocked with a oof.

“Hey, miss me much huh?” Jeno smirked.

“Of course I am” Jaemin kissed Jeno and they kissed for a while until someone coughed beside them but the person just continue walking. Jaemin just give the person a death glared.

“Hey don’t mind them. They just jealous” smiled Jeno.  
( I use plural here because we all don’t what the gender)

“I’m glad you here” Jaemin hugged Jeno back. He miss Jeno so so much.

“Me too baby. Me too” 

“You must be tired. Let’s go to my house” and with that, Jaemin hold hands to take Jeno to his car.  
Arrived home, Jaemin’s parents welcomed Jeno with all their hearts. Jeno also give some gift from his parents to them. Jaemin lead Jeno to his bedroom after Jaemin’s mom announced that lunch was almost ready.

“Wow, I’m really impressed with your new room” Jeno looked around the bedroom. Really different from Jaemin’s old bedroom.

“I know right” grinned Jaemin. He pulled Jeno’s jacket and kissed him. They make out for a while. Because they haven’t touch each other for so long. They want to continue their heat session but a knocked on the door stopping them. 

“Kids, come down to eat lunch”

“O-okay” shouted Jaemin back. They were breath hardly. After getting control of themselves, they went down to eat dinner. They having some good conversation until the topic of their old town been mentioned.

“So, how’s the people over there?” asked Jaemin’s father. 

Jeno kept silent at first. “Well, because there no new people had been killed since you guys move out, so the people believe that Jaemin did it” explained Jeno tries to use the right words to explain. His holds Jaemin’s hands. The family keep silence.

“And ermm,,, I didn’t mentioned at you before this Jaemin but your old house was burned down”

“Why?” Jaemin’s mom was almost in tears.

“they said that they don’t want anyone to be like Jaemin. They don’t want any new family in the house and born a person liked Jaemin” Jeno continued.

Jaemin had kept quiet. It was all his fault. But what done had done.

“Nevermind, as long as we save here. Even Jaemin didn’t kill anyone now. Right?” Jaemin’s father tried to lighten the mood. Jaemin just nodded. They continue their lunch by talking about other topic.  


**Jaemin bring** Jeno tour in his town the next day. Jaemin drove his car and brought him to what ever places that Jaemin’s likes. He even showed Jeno his school. Not just outside the building, but also the inside. After getting the permission from the school’s security guard (He gave excused that he forgot his homework). He show Jeno where his class is, his table is, where’s the cafeteria. To keep it simple, all of it.

Now, they were on their way to get lunch. Jaemin brought Jeno’s to his favourite place. Once Jaemin parked his car few meters away from the café, they went out together and Jaemin lead the way. Jaemin opened the café’s door to Jeno like the gentleman he is. They found a table near the door.

“Hey Jaemin. Fancy seeing you here” Jaemin stopped his conversation with Jeno when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Mia. _Lol, that bitch is everywhere._

“Hey Mia. What are you doing here?” asked Jaemin. Still feeling weird why Mia was standing at their tables.

“Are you blind dummy? I worked here of course” Mia then gave them the menus. Jaemin just realized that Mia was wearing the cafe uniform.

“I never see you here” exclaimed Jaemin. Still didn’t believe Mia was working at his favourite place. Jeno just listening to their conversation while reading the menu. He actually didn’t need the menu because he will eat whatever Jaemin’s recommend him. After all, it’s his favourite café. 

“I only worked at night during school but now we having school break, here am I. and well well, I never see your face here” Mia turned his attention to Jeno. Jeno looked up for a while and giving his eyes smile and look back to the menu.

“Hey, don’t you supposed to work? I want the sizzling yee mee with chicken while he wants spicy fried rice. And for drinks I want honey lemon ice and he wants matcha latte ice” Jaemin was hungry actually so he need to cut the chit chat. He took the menu and gave back to Mia.

“tch. I just gave you the menu and out of sudden you know what this guy wants.” Smirked Mia.

“I’m gonna make complaint to your manager” Jaemin was really hungry at this point.

“Good luck, my manager likes me” Mia took their order to the kitchen.

“Is that the girl you always talked about?” asked Jeno for the first time since Jaemin finished talking with Mia.

“Yeah, that’s her” uttered Jaemin. They continued talked until the waitress, Mia brought their food.

“Why are there 3 plates here?” questioned Jaemin. He remembers himself that he orders only 2 foods. Jeno also confused.

“Becausee …..” Mia left it hanging. She put the tray away first before sitting beside Jeno.

“I’m gonna eat with you guys” cheered Mia happily. Jaemin give a death glare to Mia but Mia was busy with Jeno. Nobody can’t sit besides Jeno except him. When he said nobody, he means it.

“Don’t you have works?” Jaemin was getting angrier. Jeno tried to calm Jaemin with his eyes signal.

“Nahh,, I didn’t even have my lunch yet beside. My manager loves me so complaint if you want” grinned Mia. 

“erm,,, Mia right?” Jeno voiced. Mia nodded, smiling. “And may I know your named” smirked Mia tring to flirt.

“Sure but firstly …..” Jeno get up from his seat and sit besides Jaemin. Jaemin feel really happy about it.

“So no talking, just eating” Jaemin give warning to Jeno and both of them start eating.

“Ohhh, where’s the fun in that?” complaint Mia.

“Well, you said that you come here to see so eat. Don’t expect us to talk to you” reasoned Jaemin. And they continued eat in silent. (Mia still want to start conversation with Jeno especially, but Jeno listened to Jaemin). After eating, Jeno paid their meals and walked away from the café.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know that she working at the café. Now, I don’t have my favourite café anymore” muttered Jaemin.

“nahh, don’t worry. Mia was an interesting person” chuckled Jeno.

“erghh, don’t even start about her. Now, I don’t have mood. Let’s just go home” Jaemin opened his car door.

“if you say so” Jeno gave Jaemin a quick kiss. 

**Jeno had** spent good times at Jaemin’s place. Even though Jaemin’s new town had nothing interesting (just same as other town, nothing special), Jeno had a great time whenever he with Jaemin. Besides, they will be apart at the end of the weekend so he need to appreciate every second of it.

They we’re now currently watching cartoon at the living room. Its Friday. Jaemin’s parents were working. And they have the whole house for them. They were watching Spongebob. Its their both favourite cartoon show. Jaemin was cuddling with Jeno when his phone when off.

“Hey, Mia wants to come here.” Said Jaemin after reading the text. He was now in a good mood to hangout with Mia. Well, he doing nothing with Jeno so why not introduced Jeno to his friend? Beside, Jaemin had introduced Jeno to Haechan, Jaydon and his other friends when they hangout at the town’s mall.

“Sure, I can prepare Lunch. Tell her to not eat before come here” Jeno get up to started cooking. All of Na family know that Jeno make a good food so they always let Jeno cook in their kitchen.

“Knowing this girl, I think she still have space left in her stomach” Jaemin muttered from the leaving.

20 minutes past until they heard the knocked on the door. A childish knocked where the person knocks repeatedly until the door opened. Jaemin rolled his eyes and get up to open the door.

“Yes Yes I’m coming” Jaemin opened the door and see a grinning Mia.

“Can I finally come in?” asked Mia raising his eyebrow.

“Yes, you can” Jaemin move aside to let Mia’s in and closed the door.  
“Let’s go to the kitchen. I think Jeno’s almost done with the lunch” Jaemin lead the way to the kitchen.

“Who’s Jeno?” Mia tried to remember anyone who had named Jeno. 

“Its Me” Jeno answered once Jaemin and Mia entered the kitchen.

“Ohhh, you’re the one at the café with Jaemin. Hey I’m Mia” Mia grinned and gave him the eyes smiled.

“Yes I know you. Come sit. Lunch almost ready” Jeno went back to finish his cooking.

“So, who’s Jeno actually?” smirked Mia. She was now sitting at the dining table with Jaemin. Jaemin just rolled his eyes.

“He’s my boyfriend” Jaemin answered honestly. Mia gave him a weird face.

“Your friend? From where?” Mia keep asking. He didn’t want to believe the boyfriend part.

“My _boyfriend_ was from my old town. He come here for the school break” explained Jaemin emphasized the boyfriend.

They conversation stops when Jeno brings the food to the dining table. After Jeno joined them at the dining table, they dig in their food.

“Wow Jeno. You’re food is delicious. Tell me that you are not working with his family” Mia moaned. Tasting the delicious food.

“haha, no Mia. I’m this family-in-law. I believe Jaemin had told you, right?” Jeno looked at Jaemin to clarified it.

“Speaking of family, where’s your parents?” Mia looked around the house, not seeing Jaemin’s parents. “They working right now. Will be back this evening” answered Jaemin. Eating the chicken.

“So, you bring me into your house because your parents were not here? Aww, you don’t want to caught in act eh?” joked Mia. She didn’t know how much that words boiled up Jaemin’s mood.

“We having sex either his parents were at home or not. So, bringing you here didn’t mean anything. I just told Jaemin to let you in because I want to you to taste my food” explained Jeno unneeded. Mia coughed when he heard what Jeno’s just muttered.

“ohh wow ermm okay” Mia don’t know what to say. Jaemin smirked because his had his boyfriend on his side. He glad.

“Hey Mia, why not you sit at the living room while we wash the dished. Don’t worry. We don’t need you help. Just go to the kitchen. I will bring you coffee. Or do you want to drink other else?” Jeno was collecting their empty plate when they all finished eating.

“Coffee is fine and thank you for the food” Mia smiled and get up to go to the living room. Jaemin cleaned the dining table with the rug before followed Jeno to the sink. (Yes, they don’t have dish washer). Jaemin put the rug away.

“Hey baby, do you ever imagine how the knife will look at Mia’s throat?” Jeno was washing the dishes when he saw Jaemin was beside him.

“Of course I have” muttered Jaemin.

“and then you see the blood spilling out from her throat. Don’t you want to see it in front of your eyes?” Jeno keep the sweet talking to Jaemin’s head. 

“Don’t you like when you damaged her beautiful face with your knives skill. How you slide the knife into her skins and cut all his beautiful fingers. Don’t you want that?” Jeno whispered to Jaemin’s ear. Jaemin nodded his head.

“Then, why don’t you?” pouted Jeno. His hands were still busy washing the plates.

“ I – I” Jaemin shuttered. “What stopping you?” Jeno continue to put words in Jaemin head.

“Nothing” whispered Jaemin back. 

“Don’t you have a knife?” asked Jeno. Jaemin looked at the knives that his mother arranged besides the sink. “I have” 

“So, why you can’t kill her?” asked Jeno again. Jaemin looked into Jeno’s eyes.

“I can kill her. Nobody stopping me” determined Jaemin. Jeno grinned. He’s happy because Jaemin, not for the first time had fell into his words.

“Good, now, go accompany Mia. She must be boring sitting in the living room alone. Jaemin nodded and walked out from the kitchen. Not before Jeno give him a kiss. After washing the dishes, Jeno prepared to make coffee. Jaemin didn’t like coffee so he prepared hot chocolate for him. Before going out, he put a small bottle (the size of thumb) white powder into Mia’s cup. He used different colour of cups so he knows which one was his. Once done, he brought the drink to the living room. He heard that Mia was talking with Jaemin but Jaemin still with his plain face. Jeno put down the tray and sat beside Jaemin.

“The red cup is yours. Please drink it” Jeno pointed the red cup for Mia. “Ohh thank you Jeno” Mia took the cup and drink it. Jeno and Jaemin watched her.

“Jaemin, drink your chocolate” Jeno took Jaemin cup and give to Jaemin. Jaemin took the cup and drink it. “Erm, its delicious. Thank you Jeno” grinned Jaemin like a happy child.

“Of course, what ever for you” Jeno smiled and kissed Jaemin’s temple.

“So, since when you guys start dating?” Mia asked. Still holding her cup.

“Well, since I know his secret which 3 years ago” Jaemin smiled remembering the memory. Jeno was the one who answered it.

“Ohh, that was so long ago” Mia smiled but suddenly she feels dizzy.

“Mia, you okay?” asked Jaemin. He saw Mia was holding his head.

“Yeah I’m good but I’m just – “ Mia collapsed to the floor. Can’t finish her words.

Jeno grinned. Its show time.

**“Okay baby,** do what you wanna do. You know how right?” Jeno spooked to Jaemin’s ear. They were now at Jaemin’s basements. Jaemin didn’t even know they have basements until now. The basements complete with all the things he need to kill.

“Yes, of course I am” Jaemin desire to kill was getting the higher each time. He was know holding the knife. Jeno carried Mia into the basements and tied her into a chair. Jaemin was just standing the hold time. Jeno brought a knife and put in Jaemin’s hand.

“You gotta do know or she will awake” mumbled Jeno. “okay” Jaemin said. Face still blank. He looked like had been control by other people.

“Just know that I’m always right here. Now, I’m gonna seat over there and watch you” after Jaemin nodded, Jeno walked to the corner that gave him a good view to watch.

Jaemin changed to his psycho mood. He desires to kill was getting higher and higher. He was holding the knife and watching his prey who was unconscious. He taking a small step with a grinned.

He images the knife on his body. How he slides it on his thick skin. How the blood will spill out of her like a fountain. He licked his lips. Can’t wait to do what he really wants to do. When he in front of Mia, he put his knife on Mia’s thigh. Her thigh was so beautiful. White and hairless. It was full with muscles but he can still feel the fat on it. When he finds the right spot, he stabbed the knife on her left thigh.

“Arghhhh” screamed Mia, finally had woke up. Jaemin grinned getting wider. Same as Jeno who was watching from a far.

“What, what--- are you doing Jaemin?” Mia watched her bloody thigh. She also struggling to get herself free.

“Mia, you just need to stay still. If not, you just wasted your energy. Jeno never fail his roped skills” pouted Jaemin. He didn’t want Mia to waste her energy.

“WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME” yelled Mia. She just keeps trying to free herself.

Jaemin stab her thighs repeatedly while Mia keep screaming. 

“Jeno, she doesn’t want to stopped screaming at me” Jaemin now had tears in his eyes. He didn’t like people to yell at him while he was doing his works.

“Oh baby, just stab her throat” chuckled Jeno from his sit.

“No --- No please don’t please stop this. Jeno helped me” Mia was crying right now. Jaemin like when his victim was crying. It means they scare and he likes when people scare of him.

“Hehe, my knife looks perfect on your face” Jaemin push his knife to Mia’s pretty face and drag it across her face. Blood was pouring out from it. Mia can taste his own blood.

“No please don’t please stop” Mia pleaded. She still continued to free herself but the knot at the rope was hard to untied. Thanks to Jeno’s ropes skills.

“aww, she crying right now Jeno. Look at her” Jaemin was standing behind Mia to show the full view of Mia to Jeno.

“Guys, what are you doing” cried Mia in hurt. 

“Are you blind dummy? Of course I want to kill you” chuckled Jaemin. Jaemin put his knife infront of Mia’s face. Jeno chuckled also from his seat.

“Please please. What ever you doing is wrong” pleaded Mia. Trying to stop Jaemin from killing her.

“Oh baby. Nothing wrong of what I’m doing” smirked Jaemin. Now, he put his knife at Mia’s pointer finger and cut it.

“No hoo oooo” cried Mia. Jaemin was just cutting his finger. Mia can’t stop crying at this moment.

“What I ever done to you” sobbed Mia. Trying to move his heads to look at Jaemin.

“Hurmm, let’s see” Jaemin holds the pointer finger “One, for annoying me” 

then, he cut the middle finger. “STOPPP!!!”

“two, for not giving me space” 

he cut the ring finger “Please Jaemin Please stop”

“three, force people to follow you” Jaemin continue to think.

“Please Jaemin, please stop. I begging you please” pleaded Mia with all her hearts. She can’t handle more pain. She was now losing 3 fingers on her left hands.

“Aww, I feel pity for you so I safe you the last two” smiled Jaemin. He walked infront of Mia who keep crying out of pain.

“Jaemin, please Jaemin, Stop this please. You a good guy please … “Mia pleaded, she continue to plead until it made Jaemin let her free.

“Aww, but Jeno still not satisfy” pouted Jaemin and looking at Jeno. Jeno just winked indicates that Jaemin still not done yet.

Jaemin was know putting his knife at Mia’s chest. “Since I’m a good person. I will stop now” Mia face turns to horrific but she didn’t get to uttered a word when Jaemin stabbed her chest repeatedly. He continued to do that until he satisfies. 

“Ahh, now this bitch shut up and I can get to do my work” grinned Jaemin. He looked at Jeno first.

“You doing a great job baby. Now, continue what you had started” Jeno smiled from his seat.

“But, I wanna kiss” pouted Jaemin. Jeno chuckled and walk towards Jaemin to give him kiss. They make out for a while. “I’m proud of you” whispered Jeno to his ears. Jeno left Jaemin to finish his works. He went up to the living room to see that Jaemin’s parents was back from works.

“Did he do it?” Jaemin’s mother asked, worried.  
“Yeah, he was out of control so I can’t stop him” told Jeno. He also had a worried face,

The parents were sitting on the couch and staring at nothing. The brains were drowning with thought.

“Guys, don’t worry. He needs to do what he need to do. As long as we keep this secret. I will handle the body after this so you don’t need to worry. Just, thank you for making the basements.” Spoked Jeno when the parents were kept silence in their thought.

“Yes Jeno. Thank you for accepting him” Jaemin’s father smiled. Jeno just nodded.

“I need to prepare his drink. I be right back with him. You guys can go to your bedroom. I handle him myself” assured Jeno. The parents agreed with Jeno and went to their bathroom. Jeno smirked and when to prepare the drink and went back to the basements. He saw that Jaemin was now drinking the blood.

“Hey baby, come drinks. I bring you honey lemon” Jeno show the cup that he was holding. Jaemin sucked the blood for the last time and when to Jeno.

“Do you like my works?” asked Jaemin. Jeno looked at Mia. You can’t recognized Mia anymore, Her body was badly damaged. Her finger were cut all of it. Her head was beside the body. Jaemin also put his effort to remove the eyes and tongue.

“yes, I love it” Jeno smiled and kissed Jaemin.

Jeno was the one who always encouraged Jaemin to kill people. He was the reasons why all of the people on his town was kill without any reason. Jeno liked to see Jaemin fell for his words and do what he had told him. He also asked Jaemin’s parents to build a basement for Jaemin to do his works. He was also didn’t allowed them to take Jaemin to meet the therapy. Because of him, Jaemin liked to kill people. Jaemin never realized that. Yes, Jaemin have desire to kill people but he never done it by himself. All of his killing was because of Jeno but Jaemin never realized it. He always blamed his desire to kill. But, Jeno was not a bad person. He really loves Jaemin. He really loves him with all his heart. He also helped Jaemin handle the corpse. Jaemin was so fast to fall for his words and he will keep continue it until the end of his live. 

_“Kim Mi A, 17 years old girl who went missing a week ago was found dead in the Inkie River. A man who was fishing at the moment found her body when her body was caught at his fishing hook. Police investigate and believe she has committed suicide by drowning herself. Her car was found 17km away from the body. We give our condolence to her family.”_

\---END----

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this story was short but 9212 words later. Here we are. Mia was actually a character from other books that I really like to kill. But I failed to describe the character of Mia from the other book. She was not as annoying as my character but we go with it. Hey, give me comments so I can improve my writing. Let just say that the last one they use other people's body that Jaemin had killed. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> tumblr: kpotats


End file.
